Gone with the wind
by RainyDayLover
Summary: Bella jumps off a cliff in order to escape her miserable life. Washed up on a beach with no memory, Jacob finds her. Will she ever remember the one light in her life; Edward. Bullying, mild abuse and mild suicidal themes! CC. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This story does contain some abuse and suicidal themes.**

**First chapter is Bella's point of view.**

**Don't know when I will be able to update again my sisters (Jessica) confirmation is tomorrow and I've got school.**

**My inspiration for this chapter is Sunday Bloody Sunday by Paramore**

**(Originally by U2)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to original author. Stephanie Meyer.**

...

* * *

Prologue

The ocean was beautiful as the sun set. An extravagant pink was reflected in it from the setting sky above it. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow through my Brown locks. I came here when I wanted to get away from everything. I had recently been bawling my eye out my life was crap lately and I couldn't deal with it any longer. My father, Charlie was an alcoholic and is abusive towards me. The littlest thing set him off- What I had learnt was if your quiet he might not start. That's he _might not._

I was popular, but not the Party-Getting-Drunk-Head Cheerleader-Skanky kind of popular. I seemed to be universally popular; I was friends with mostly everyone at school. But a few of the girls at Forks High School thought I was stuck up and they bullied me. Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Rosalie were the most glamorous girls at forks high school. They were also cheerleaders and the bulling had become worse. I subconsciously touched the scratch on my cheek, it just used to be naming and I could handle the 'Bitch' and 'Slut' comments they threw at me but now it was physical abuse as well. Lately they seemed to turn all my close friends against me the only really close friends that I had was my older brother Emmett (he was completely oblivious to the pain his girlfriend Rosalie was putting on me. He had become suspicious that she was picking on me at one point but all Rosalie did was flick her blonde hair and pout her lips then she had no wrong in Emmett's eyes), Jasper who was Rosalie's brother and Alice's girlfriend, Alice who was Jasper's girlfriend and one of my best friends and then there was Edward.

_Ah Edward_...my _other_ best friend. Edward was closer to me than Alice (who was his twin sister) he knew of the bulling and my abusive father and my depression. I had been in love with him since I started at Forks High School in my freshman year. But I never acted on the feeling I had for him, he deserved better than some depressed plain-Jane like me. Everyone falls off the horse at some point in time; some (like me) just fall off the horse more than others. Edward was always there to sit me back up.

I have a full life in front of me; I wanted to go to med school. Edward and I were going to become doctors together. That why I took biology, which is where I met Edward. I still remember his crooked grin and piercing green eyes from the first day we met.

I giggled at the odd spectacle that was me trying to make coherent sentences with the full blaze of his eyes on me. A cold breeze blew through me causing me to shiver. I had written everyone a note goodbye, a final goodbye.

As I said before I have a full life in front of me that I'm meant to enjoy, to live, to be grateful for. I'm not ungrateful for it...that why I can't live it anymore. That might sound a little confusing for you. I will explain it for you in a question; it might be easier for you to understand.

Would you live if you couldn't go on?

If everything was a constant reminder of the pain you felt?

If you couldn't sleep because you would fall into a nightmare, not knowing if you would ever awaken again?

You were beaten and called a 'Slut' and 'Whore' everyday?

Every happy memory was replaced by ones of depression and anger?

And those that remained were quickly drowned in pool of sadness?

That's what I felt.

I stood up. My hair was still blowing out around my face. I stripped out of my clothes but kept my underwear on. I realized that if I didn't drown and if I didn't get pummelled by the jagged rocks on the bottom of cliff...I could freeze to death and hopefully that would be the end of it, my life and the sadness. With tears in my eyes I said my final goodbye.

'Goodbye Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I love you all' I whispered as I stretched out my arms, bent my knees and flung myself off the edge of the cliff.

I was stabbed in the back by one of the sharp rocks, I could feel the rock penetrate my exposed back and make a gash up my back, I could feel blood pour out of the wound. I screamed in agony, the last of my cries muffled by an intake of water as I splashed into the ocean. I could feel my warm blood colouring the crystal water that engulfed me. This death had the element of pain in it, but somehow dying this way was peaceful, an easier way to go. At that point the blackness completely took over and I smiled slightly to myself that it was finished.

'_I love you Edward'_ were my last thoughts before everything went totally black.

...

* * *

**I will just say this now Bella does NOT die. I know its sad know but she will get happier.**

**Next chapter will be lots of points of views as everyone will get there goodbye letters.**

**I hope you enjoy it and I will try and update as soon as possible. I could be anytime in the next few week.**

**If you have story you want to recommend tell me and I'll put it in my authors notes. Also if you have suggestions for the story don't hesitate to tell me your ideas and thoughts are welcome.**

**Please review. It tells me wether I'm doing a good job or if you want any changes in the story.**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Reviews**

**Make the world go round. World go round.**

**He he No they don't really but I still like them.**

**Thanks guys**

**Flick xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter.

YAY! Bella is still alive.

Disclaimer: All rights go to original author. Stephanie Meyer.

The song for this chapter is Nobody Wins by The Veronicas

* * *

Gone With the Wind

Chapter Two

Memories Vanish

**Bella**

'Miss...Miss! For the love of god OPEN YOU'RE EYES' a husky voice yelled at me. My body felt cold but there was a warm spot in the middle of my back, which was strange. I tried to open my eyes but my subconscious wouldn't let me just yet. The surface underneath me felt grainy and down by my feet I could feel cool water brush against my toes.

'Miss...Can you hear me?' the husky voice said again. I couldn't respond. I was still motionless. I could still feel the warm liquid travel down my back. It smelt of rust and salt that was when I realized what it was. Someone further away yelled.

'Holy shit Jacob! She's bleeding, get it under control!' a towel or something presses up against my back. The other voice was closer now but the person still shouted.

'Jacob! You've torn the wound more' then the trickle increased to a pouring. I finally found my sight and voice and I sat bolt upright screaming. The first thing I noticed was that I was on a beach and in my underwear and the sand around me was red.

But how did I get on the beach? What was I doing that caused me to be what looked like I was washed up on a beach and covered in blood? The smell of the blood became too intense and I feinted. I awoke God only knows how long later in a foreign room. I was in a huge King size bed with midnight blue sheets. There was a fire place, with a fire going in it. I sat up, groggily wiping my eyes which adjusted to the fire. I watched the flames rise then vanish as they reached the cooler air up above. Someone was standing by the fire. A man with short-cropped jet black hair, he had russet skin and looked around twenty one or twenty two. He poked a fire poker, and then he used a shovel to move it around more, the man finally put some more kindling on the fire and turned around. He looked taken aback and I watched his surprised expression change into a more composed, concerned expression.

'You're awake' he stated

'W-h-h-o a-r-re you?' I stuttered through quivering lips, my voice raspy. The man cocked his head to the side appraising my condition.

'I am Jacob Black, might I ask what your name is miss?' Jacob said very formally.

This time I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Why didn't I remember anything after waking up on the beach? I didn't know who I was or where I can from.

'I-I don't know, do you know who I am?' I asked confused. He shook his head. He said I was a mystery, so he called me Misty (A.N: Yeah I know it's a bit cliché). He sat on the bed by me hesitantly and asked me if I remembered anything at all, all of which I could say was 'No, I don't remember that'. Jacob left me to go have a shower.

I walked into a small bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. Jacob had mentioned to remember to take off the thick bandage that was wrapped around my torso; it covered up to above my bust to just down past my belly button. The hot water was a relief it made me feel relaxed after the dramas and confusion that happened before; it also gave me time to think. I rattled my brain trying to find my name and where I had come from. But I came up blank.

I got out of the shower after a while; I was walking over to the towel rack when I caught sight of my naked body in the full length mirror. From the nape of my neck to just below the half way point on my back was a line adorned with stiches which was where the blood was coming from. I wrapped the bandage back around be before pulling a men's T-shirt over my head. I brushed my curls trying to make them not so unruly and then padded through the bedroom to the kitchen barefoot.

'Hey Misty' Jacob said another man was in the kitchen with him. He had the same russet skin as Jacob, but this man's hair was just past his shoulders he was also a little shorter that Jacob but was more bulky than him.

'Misty?' The man said raising an eyebrow towards my given name. I explained that I couldn't remember who I was or where I came from so I was a mystery.

'Well I'm Quil, you can stay here on the reservation until you regain your memory' the bulky man said. Jacob tossed me a soda.

'I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship, eh Misty?' Quil said as we raised our cans in the air, laughing. It felt funny laughing almost like I hadn't in a long time.

**Five months later...**

I learnt so much in the past five months.

Jacob and Quil were actually a year younger that me but Quileute's often have massive growth spurts. I start school on the reservation and the stiches eventually got taken out of my back but now I had a scar going up my back. I found this place with a really nice view; it was a cliff not to far from the beach I was found at. I went there once a week. Each time a bouquet of red roses was place on the edge. Apparently a girl in some town called Forks committed suicide there by jumping off a cliff though her body was never found.

I felt happy and content living my life on this small reservation. In fact, I have never been off it. Billy; Jacob's dad said until I regain my memory it was probably best to stick to La Push.

Under the content and happy feelings I had, something dark and sad was bubbling. Like feelings from a previous Era of my life; an unknown one, a sad one.

Jacob's girlfriend Leah and I quickly became best friends she would often stay over at Jacobs and Billy's house. Jacob always turned sulky though when she insisted she was here to see me, like a small child that was denied its favourite toy.

Quil and I tried going on dates a couple of times, he took me cliff diving and motor bike riding. But then a new girl called Claire came and Quil and I decided we were better off as friends. We still hang out a lot to.

Jacob and Leah started having trouble and like me and Quil, went their separate ways but still stayed close friends.

Billy finally said I was allowed to leave La Push and I was allowed to go to Forks. It was familiar there.

I even liked it they're so much. Billy said I could start going to Forks high school, only if Jacob came too. Jacob and I were closer now...and I mean _really _close, were dating and I couldn't have a more kind or caring boyfriend. That night I went to sleep in Jacobs arms, I was exhausted after our, err- previous activities I had a strange dream though.

A silhouette of a girl stood on a cliff. She mumbled something before jumping into the watery depths below her. There was another silhouette in the water with her, a boy.

'Find me Bella' a velvety voice said 'Find me'

Who was Bella? My name was Misty, wasn't it?

I was awoken by an exited Leah jumping on the bed. Jacob groaned next to me and I laughed against his bare chest.

'Wake up Misty! We've got to get you ready!' Leah sang. I finally got up and Leah dragged me back into my room and gave me a bag with clothes in it. I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked in understanding.

'What? You've got to look hot to trot' she said in duh tone.

'Sure, sure' I shoved her out of the room and I got dressed in the clothes she gave me. Once I put it on I looked in the mirror. I wore a pair of dark skinny leg jeans, a blood red t-shirt that cut down low, giving me just enough cleavage and a pair of matching blood red flats. I did my make up accordingly.

Jacob came in shortly after and wolf whistled at me as a pirouetted for him.

'Okay Misty Lets Go' Jacob declared.

So we left the reservation and drove to my new yet familiar school not knowing what I would hold for me.

* * *

See she is okay.

Next chapter is Edwards POV. I wonder what his reaction will be to Misty, I mean Bella being back and her relationship. Sorry I didn't get into too much detail with her relationships.

Please review!

Love

Flick

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating more regularly that I thought i would be able.

If anyone wants me to keep on going with this story they need to review because I don't know if I should, what do you guys think? It doesn't take very long to say whether you like my story or not.

The song for this chapter is Change by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: Me: Hey stephi? *Batts eyelashes

Stephanie Meyer: Yes Felicity?

Me: Can I own Twilight?

Stephanie Meyer: No

Me: Edward?

Stephanie Meyer: No

All rights go to original Author. The very lucky *Glares* Stephanie Meyer

...

Gone With the Wind

Chapter three

Ghosts of the past

**Edward**

Beep...Beep...Beep

I rolled over still half asleep and turned my alarm off. I had spent yet another night crying myself to sleep. You can still hear Alice scream in her sleep. It has been five months since my best friend and the love of my life Isabella 'Bella' Swan committed suicide. Everyone is still upset about the death of Fork's golden girl, my golden girl.

Alice never shops anymore, Carlisle and Esme are heartbroken Bella was like a daughter to them, these past years up till her death you might as well say they were; as she often took refuge at our house when she wanted to get away from the worries at place, and Emmett...it's only fair to say its hit Emmett the hardest.

Emmett and Rosalie are no longer together, it broke Roses heart but Rosalie was part of the reason and innocent life took itself. Emmett never smiles and hardly talks you'll be lucky if he even grunts you. Alice, Jasper and I are really the only ones he talks to. He never does anything that reminds him of her. Charlies changed he was even sobered up in time for the funeral.

Rosalie, Tanya, Lauren and Jessica became the least populist people in school after word got out that they contributed to it. As for me, I'm not myself anymore, I mean none of us are but I'm even more not myself than Emmett and that's saying something half of me is missing, is taken from me.

I was woken out of my trance by a knock at me door. Alice trudged in and sat down on my bed with a long sigh before facing me with an expression that cut my down the middle.

'Five months today?' Alice said as she put her face in her hands and started crying, which started me crying. I pulled her into my arms. Alice froze for a second and looked up at me drying her tears and giving me a sad smile before wiping my eyes and speaking.

'I had a weird dream last night' she stated so I asked her what it was about.

'I was talking to Bella in a park, then everything went blank and Bella fell into a black abyss...then I don't know it got weird there was this shadow of this person but I couldn't make out the voice but she said-' Alice paused and said in a strained voice

'She said can you help me? And she just kept on repeating it'

Weird' I agreed. Alice left and went to go get for ready for school so I did the same, not giving much effort into my appearance. I went down stairs and Esme was in the kitchen making breakfast. She had purple bruises under her eyes from not sleeping enough I insisted that she went back up stairs and got some rest but she refused Carlisle even said for her to go upstairs. I guessed Esme didn't want to close her eyes and be reminded if the sadness that encaged everyone so she kept busy. After breakfast Alice and I climbed into the Volvo. The trip to school was silent as usual the atmosphere was depressing and lately that was what I had been feeling myself slip into but I held fast I WAS not going to end up like Bella.

My first response and initial thought was that I was to join Bella in whatever place she was now

Heaven?

Hell?

The afterlife?

But I couldn't do that to my family, I don't think anyone could deal with another blow like in previous months. I thought if I move away from Forks I could forget but as soon as I left Forks there was the same force that drew me to Bella when she was alive. But it wasn't possible; she is dead. I tried to date but nothing took my mind off Bella, Alice was disgusted that I even thought about but I explained to her that I was trying to distract myself, she understood.

We arrived at school and I went to go put my stuff in my locker. I caught up with Emmett and Jasper at Alice's locker. Emmett suddenly gasped and looked like he had seen a...ghost? I asked what was wrong but he just put his hand over his mouth and tears flowed down his cheeks. I looked at Alice and Jasper who had the same expressions on their faces I followed they're gaze and I felt my eyes tear up and my mouth hang open at the sight before me.

I had seen a ghost...

It was so surreal, like a movie. The girl looked exactly like Bella. She was about 6"0 but noticing the red heels on her feet I estimated she was around 5"5. This look alike had the same lustrous brown curls that waved to the centre of her back; the same pouty lips that were fire truck red and the same wide-deep set eyes as Bella had, she was an exact replica. This girl was holding hands with a boy that looked more like an adult but in turn must have been around our age despite outward appearance.

Everything happened in slow motion in that time, the entrance doors open and an almost angelic light shone out past them. A breeze blew throughout the corridor making flyers and bits of paper rustle and fly around. Every pair of eyes turned to them, they neared us and the boy leaned to kiss Bella's look-a-likes cheek.

They walked directly past us without even ushering a word. If that was Bella she would have stopped to talk to us. As soon as the couple rounded to corner everyone stood frozen in their stance for what seemed like hours before the questions started. I turned back to face everyone.

'Was that?'

'Is that?'

'Bella?' I finished dryly. None of us knew who this mystery girl was. The force that used to draw me towards Bella was trying to push me full throttle towards the girl's direction. We didn't see much of them after that they seemed to want to keep a low profile. You couldn't blame them though. I had gym next. I entered the building only to be met with moans and surly enough up against the wall was the abnormally tall boy and the mystery girl making out. For some reason this hurt me it cut through my heart like a razor.

I noticed her shirt was on the floor revealing a black lace bra. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. The girl blushed; another of Bella's traits she picked up her shirt and put it back on.

'Sorry to interrupt guys but you might want to relocate or else I won't be the only one seeing that' I said with a frown on my face. The guy mumbled something before kissing her on the head and leaving. The girl gracefully walked over towards me and stuck out her hand.

'Hey, I'm Misty, Misty Black' Misty said. I took her hand and felt an electric jolt race through my body.

'I'm Edward Cullen, Can I say you look oddly familiar, where did you move from? I asked I looked at her eyes and...They were the same as Bellas. This girl was Bella.

I gasped and she looked at me with confusion.

'B-bell-a?' She coked her head to the side.

'um I'm sorry I don't know who that is. I'm Misty' she repeated before continuing ' Actually i don't know who I am. Jacob, that guy that left found me on a beach a while ago. I don't even know how I got there. I guess I lost my memory' She mumbled.

Our conversation was interrupted by a booming voice.

'Bella?'

...

Ooooo...CLIFFHANGER

Are these chapters to short?

Please review. You just have to press the button.

Flick

xoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who reviewed.

I will try and make the chapters longer they are all around 4-7 pages on my computer so I figured they would be long in the story. Oppsy. He He

My inspiration for this chapter is she comes in waves by Dean Geyer.

Disclaimer:

Stephanie Meyer: No! For the Last time you do not own Edward OR twilight!

Nope guys sorry I still don't own it.

So all rights go to the original author go to the original author. Stephanie Meyer.

...

Gone With the Wind

Chapter four

Heartbreak after Heartbreak

**Bella**

Who on earth had the stupid idea to go to Forks High School?

Oh right...me

Jacob and I entered the school and I guess you could kind of say it was like a movie. Everyone froze like they had seen a ghost. But it was _me _they were looking at, well not really looking at but gapping if their mouths could have come undone at the hinges and hit the floor they would have. I looked behind me just to make sure it wasn't someone behind me, nope there wasn't.

Jacob gave my hand a squeeze and kissed my cheek.

The thing that stood out most though was the group of people standing by a locker; it was the way they stared at me though. There were four of them, three boys and one girl. The girl was shorter than me and that saying something she was pixie like and thin in the extremes she also was holding hands with a boy with scraggly blond hair and blue eyes he was lanky and lean unlike the person next to him, this boy was built like a weightlifter he had curly brown hair and brown eyes that oddly enough reminded me of my own.

The appearance of the last boy made me have loss of breath, he was gorgeous he had bronze hair the colour of new penny and emerald green eyes; an odd combination I mused but it seemed to suit the boy exactly, his physique was impressive too he was more boyish than the other two but he had muscles; not like the boy with the weight lifters body but underneath his tight shirt I could make out the brief outline of abs that could rival any actual six pack. The hell to it, he could show up Jacob.

The brawny boy had tears in his eyes and a hand clamped over his mouth. The other people had a mixed look of awe, wonder and relief mixed in them. Jacob and I just kept walking. Jacob and I didn't have many classes together, but a friendly girl named Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney were in a couple of them.

Jacob and decided to skip lunch and have some alone time so we went to the gym. Jacob pushed me up against the wall and crushed his mouth to mine.

Kissing Jacob was fantastic I couldn't imagine feeling like this way with anyone else. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing Jacob access and our tongues fought for dominance deepening the kiss. Thing got a bit steamy after that and my shirt ended up on the floor. I didn't know how much further this was going to go.

I mean I didn't care if I hit a home run with Jacob at the moment we had done it before. I just didn't want to do it in the gym. Someone cleared they're throat. We both looked up to see the bronze haired Adonis from in the corridor.

'Sorry you might want to relocate or I won't be the only seeing that' he said in a voice that sounded like velvet. His eyes wondered to my chest and I blushed as I put my shirt on.

'We'll finish this when we get home' Jacob murmured giving me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled at him and told him I would meet him at the car after school then I turned towards the unnaturally beautiful boy in front of me. I walked over to him and stuck out my hand.

'Hi I'm Misty. Misty Black' I internally cringed at the use of the _James, James Bond_ greeting. He didn't seem to notice he seemed...stunned? He snapped out of it though.

'I'm Edward Cullen, can I say you look oddly familiar, where did you move from?' So I finally had name to match the face. Edward, it wasn't a very common name like some you might here of today. But his question pulled me up short. I decided to be honest and not lie. But he stopped me before I could respond.

'Bella?' He stuttered, who was Bella? No one else was in the gym apart from Edward and I. Then it clicked he was calling me Bella.

'Um sorry I don't know who that is. I'm Misty' I said again hoping to drill it into this guys head. Now the whole truth was going to come out. 'Actually I don't know who I am. Jacob, that guy that left found me on a beach a while ago. I don't even know how I got there. I guess I lost my memory' I said. Edward opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a booming voice.

'Bella?' the voice wailed. I turned to see the brawny boy run at me full hilt. He picked me up and gave me a bear hug but he put me down once he heard me gasping for air. He grabbed me by my shoulder and his eyes pierced into my mine.

'Bella! Where have you been a-after you jumped off the cli-'I cut him off and shrugged his arms off me. I look three steps back and said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'My name is Misty. M-I-S-T-Y. I'm Sorry but I don't who Bella is' I said slowly to try and get it through these daft peoples thick heads. The whole class was in the gym now and they had obviously heard me. A streak of black hair danced to stand right in my way, I realized it was the little pixie girl. But it was someone else that spoke up. I turned to see where voice came from and I was stunned.

The girl was beautiful she had ice blue eyes and golden blonde hair that fell down her shoulders in waves. She glared at me for reason unknown to me but it was her words that shocked me. They pierced through my chest cutting me.

'Just shut up Bella, stop with the whole I-don't-know-who-I-am facade' the girl sneered.

The brawny boy looked blue with anger?

'Shut up Rosalie' he yelled towards the supermodel girl before turning back to me 'Bella it's me Emmett don't you remember? I'm your older brother '

'And I'm Edward, Bella remember I'm your best friend' Edward wailed

'Bella why don't remember us?' the pixie girl wailed and Edward captured me in his arms. His embraced sent chills down to my toes, it was pleasant chill and it felt like an electric jolt had seized my body. But I pushed him away and jerked out of there grasps and looked at them all, from Rosalie to Edward. They all seemed familiar somehow but they were still strangers. Edward tried to embrace me again but I pushed him over and he landed on the floor. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

'I'm sorry; I don't know who you are. I was found on a beach and I lost my memory' I whispered that I was sorry one more time just to Edward who looked heartbroken his pain cut into me deeper than my own or anyone else's could have. I turned on my heel and ran out of the gym, away from the people that may know who I am. I permitted myself one last glance at Edward. He was still on all four's but with a hand outstretched towards me.

'Bella' He yelled

'I'm sorry' I yelled back, still running and shaking my head with tears covering my cheeks.

I ran and ran. I couldn't face them. Did I know who those people were? No not one of them.

I didn't know where I was at that moment all I did know was that it was away from Forks. It started to rain. It was like the weather was in tune with my emotions. This morning I was happy and excited and it was sunny outside. Now the weather was depressing and that's what I felt.

I ended up at my cliff. It was dark. The sun was well and truly over the horizon with just a glimpse it. It reflected in the water and it looked like it was trying to latch only something so it could stay daylight for a little bit more. The first stars of the night were beginning to appear in the sky and reflected in the water as well. My feet dangled over the edge and threw my head back feeling the cool winters chill on my neck. My phone suddenly rang. It was Jacob.

'Misty where are you?' He said panicking; I hadn't been home since I left the gym.

'Relax Jake, at school today a bunch of people seemed to think they knew me, some girl named Belle or something I-I just need time to think.' Jacob seemed to understand and he hung up. I heard footsteps behind me.

'Opps, sorry I didn't realize anyone was here' the man said but he paused as he looked at me.

'Bells? Is that you? It's me dad...Charlie' okay this was getting annoying I didn't know who I was but being referred to as 'Bella' was getting old.

'No...I'm sorry sir. I'm Misty' He looked at me with a sad face and sat down beside me, his name was Charlie and his daughter Bella apparently looked exactly like me. It got dark and Charlie stood up to leave. Something slipped out of his pocket. It was a badge, a police badge. I froze and stared at it before something triggered in my mind.

'_Please stop' I whimpered as Charlie hit me. I put my hands over my head to protect me when..._

_When nothing happened. I looked around and Charlie was on the ground in front of me with tears in his eyes._

'_I'm sorry Bella, so sorry. I don't know what came over me' He sobbed. I moved to my knees as well and I hugged him fiercely as he hugged me back and I told him it was okay._

I remembered.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Charlie Swan was my father; the man that was leaving as I trembled with emotion that I remembered him was my father.

'Charlie' I screamed he turned around and I charged at him and put my arms around. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes he just looked confused.

'I was found on a beach I don't know how but I forgot everything after that, but I remember my name is really Bella and you're my father' I said as he started crying

'Oh Bella' was all he said

I had finally remembered, after five months of not knowing who my family was I remembered.

Well really part of my family there was still the issue of the people at school who obviously knew more about me than I knew about myself. I was determined to remember, with they're help.

Or without it.

...

She is starting to remember now. YAY

Please review!

Flick xoxox

'


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE IS HERE!

I would like to write a story with another person, say

The song for this chapter is Obsession by Frankie J

Disclaimer:

Don't own twilight (insert stupid comment here)

...

Gone With the Wind

Chapter five

Wanting

**Bella**

Charlie and I sat on the cliff for a bit longer, watching the sun finally fall beyond the horizon. It was a sad time for me. Twilight always was, no matter how well or good the day seemed to go it always ended with me not knowing who I was or where I came from in this world; I had a brief idea of that now. Charlie was the only memory I had and I clung onto that with petrified hands hugging it close to my heart and holding it tightly in my mind. I still had so many people to remember though; Alice, Jasper, Emmett who was apparently my older brother and Edward, who stared at me like he was about to jump in front of a bus for me, the emotion in his eyes was hard to discover but it looked like...love?

I think I must have dozed off because I awoke in a queen size bed canopy bed with princess style mosquito nets at the head and end of the bed. This bed was familiar I knew it, it was my bed. I could hear arguing coming from behind a closed door.

'What do mean she remembers you and not me?' a booming voice growled and I remembered it as Emmett's voice. I think now I heard it I could recognize his deep, burly voice anywhere. Charlie hushed him and explained he doesn't know why and apparently he had contacted Billy and told him that he was my father and that I would now be living at home. I liked that feeling, that I had a home a real home; my home. The door opened suddenly and Emmett walked in.

'Hey Misty' he said in a dull voice, he obviously didn't like calling me that. I still didn't remember my name was Bella though but I guess if it made everyone happy they could call me that.

'Hey Emmett and um, I guess you could call me Bella now' his eyes lit up and he opened his mouth to speak. But I put my hand over his mouth and I laughed. 'Okay Emmett here is what I want to happen I'm going to see Jacob and I want you to round up everyone and bring them over here, I'm having my own little intervention' I jumped off my bed, shoed Emmett out of my room so I could get changed ignoring his protests. I picked out a pair of grey skinny leg jeans and blue top that said 'Bite me Edward' on it, Edward might think it was for him but alas it wasn't. I have a big crush on fictional character called Edward Mason. Jacob took me and Leah to see the Twilight movie when we first started dating and the guy that plays Edward; Robert Pattinson was hot so every five minutes Leah and I were gushing over him. Jacob got pretty jealous.

The drive to Jacobs's house was refreshing it gave me time to think about what I was going to do; I think its best Jacob and I take a break whilst I try to get my memory back plus I could deal without the distractions. I had my convertibles windows rolled down. Yes, you heard me I own a convertible. The wind pushed the hair out of my face and felt nice on my neck. The moon was full in the sky. It kind of looked like Swiss cheese with all the indentations and craters visible on it. I pulled up at Jacobs's small rundown-on-the-outside-beautiful-on-the-inside-house. Jacob opened the door and led me the lounge where we sat down.

We were silent for a long time, it wasn't the peaceful type of silence that I usually felt whilst in the presence of Jacob no, this silence was so filled with tension you could cut it with a knife a butcher's knife at that.

'Well?' Jacob finally said in a soft voice putting a hand on my back. I decided to be blunt and cut straight to the chase.

'Jacob...I think we should take a break j-just until I get my memory completely back' he looked sad at first and his pain cut me. If it was any comparison the look on his face felt like it cut me on an artery, where I was sure to bleed the most, like it had cut my heart and my soul was falling out and floating away. His face to one of thoughtfulness and understanding and it patched up just a teensy bit of the rip.

'That would be...acceptable' he said weighing each word and testing me with a pause before delivering the final word. I cried into his shoulder and he held me close letting me soak his shirt till it was saturated in one particular area. After an hour and gathering my stuff that I had there he walked me out to my car. I gave him a light kiss on his lips and drove home for my own intervention.

The lights were on and two other cars were parked across the road; a silver Volvo and a Black sedan. I walked up to the porch and threw the door, I hadn't noticed but it was a beautiful door, if doors could be beautiful it was old red wood and had a stained class picture of some flowers. I smiled to myself as I crossed the threshold and found myself thinking about the thought of the trivial things that I had been thinking recently. They were happy thoughts and some were silly like how I thought my door was beautiful it _was_ pretty funny though.

Everyone was in the living room Alice and Jasper on one loveseat together and Edward and Emmett on the other, although Emmett and Edward on the loveseat was hilarious for some reason they sat as far as they could from each other on the small seat.

'What did I miss?' I asked with a goofy grin.

Jasper answered 'While we were waiting for you to come home we decided to play truth or dare and Emmett had to kiss Eddie boy here on the cheek. It was so funny' thinking of that sent me into giggles which sent everyone into laughing. I turned after the laughing all died down.

'Okay Bel- I mean Misty you have the floor' Jasper said with a calm look on his face. I marched to the front of the room, switched off the television and faced them.

'Okay' I began 'You all know that I have a memory loss and I don't remember any of you; although you all seem familiar. Now I want you guys to try and help me remember who I am and what your relationships to me are'. I finished and they all looked confused for a minute till I guess it finally clicked in their heads that I wanted their heads that I wanted their help.

'We will help in whatever way we can' It was late so Charlie said they could stay. Jasper and Alice claimed the spare room and warned them no hanky panky in that room; after all Charlie owned a shotgun and Edward was going to sleep on the couch in my room.

'Edward, _you_ can have my bed._ I_ will have the couch' I insisted. God this boy was stubborn!

'No, Bella you have it's your bed' he said a voice just as persistent as mine. I had also all told them that they could call me Bella along with Emmett.

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'OR...' I said

'No...Opps sorry what was my other option?' he chuckled realizing he was having a one-sided argument.

'You...could...share...my...bed...with...me?' I asked in a timid voice and blushing the colour of a deep crimson red.

'I guess...If you're sure'

'Positive...now get your butt in here' I said in a motherly tone he laughed at, I joined him. Being around Edward was a different experience to being around any other person, it was carefree that when we were only entwined in own atmosphere, our own world it was like I didn't really have any troubles outside our shinny bubble when I left him yesterday in the gym I _had _felt the horrendous impact that was when our bubble was popped as I hurt him and left him on the floor calling my name. Edward jumped under the blankets and we stayed awake talking about myself and he told me things that I didn't remember, what I was like at school, how I was clumsy.

'Yeah that sounds like me' I said with a wry smile on my face.

He returned my grin but it didn't reach his eyes. They're was a small pucker in between his eyebrows. I without knowing, it was like my hand had a mind of its own reached forward and smoothened it. His face softened and as I went to drop my hand he caught it and placed it on his cheek.

'That was you befor-'he dropped my hand, opened his eyes and looked away from me and my confused gaze. I pulled his face back to look at me.

'Before what?' I said in demanding voice.

He shrugged his shoulders and told me not to worry about it.

'No Edward. Tell me. If its something about me before or why I was found on the beach tell me'

'You were depressed your dad used to beat you before he sobered up and turned into the guy he is now and you were bullied, you left me a note telling me you couldn't cope anymore so you committed suicide. I don't know how but all I know is that all of was your clothes that was found' he said as a tear fell out of his eye and i wiped it awake with my index finger as it fell down his cheek. 'You don't know what you did to everyone doing that. It killed me internally. My best friend was gone' the look in his eyes told me he thought of me as more than a friend.

'Edward, where we ever more than friends?' I asked hesitantly.

'I like you more than a friend Bella, yes. But you've forgotten your memory so you don't know how you feel about me' we unconsciously moved towards each other, our lips barley inches apart. I stopped him after our lips brushed against each other. He looked hurt as I abruptly moved away but he realized why.

I couldn't be with him until I properly remember him.

We went to sleep with me in Edward's arms, this much I could allow him.

And you know what...

I didn't remember Edward completely but he did seem familiar plus the fact that I knew that I was falling for him.

It was like Déjà vu.

That night I slept without the same strange dream of the silhouette with the velvet voice asking me to find him.

I figured it was Edward asking to ask him so he could help me find myself.

Something was telling me that I was closer to Edward than even Emmett who believed we were like glue.

The sun shone through the windows signalling the start of the new day. I got out of a bed leaving a snoring Edward still in it. I got changed into some three quarter denim jeans and a yellow shirt with SpongeBob square pants on it and then I went to the bathroom and put my make up on. I put on some golden eye shadow, black mascara and a little lip gloss; I didn't want to go overboard. I skipped downstairs and went to the backyard. There was a wooden bench under a tree that I could come in handy if I ever felt the need to sneak out as a branch practically went right to my window sill. I walked across the grass feeling the morning dew dampen and wet my feet. The birds chirped and a squirrel came and jumped and scurried around the garden digging at the ground to find a spot suitable to put acorns in.

But the squirrel scurried away as they're was a loud thud on the ground and I turned around with a gasp to see Edward jumping up and down holding his butt, he had obviously fallen from the tree.

'Ouch, that's smart' he whined he turned around again and there was a wet patch on his backside. I burst out laughing and he turned around to glare at me. I put my hand over my mouth to tried and stop as he feign cried and sniffled as if I really had hurt his feelings.

'Hey don't blame me it was the trees fault'

I faked a gasp a turned around to hug the tree 'its okay baby, he didn't mean it' I jokingly murmured to the tree and stoked it.

'What about me?' Edward whined again but chuckling

'Shut we are trying to have a moment here' I said sounding irritated. We both laughed and he tried to pry me away from the tree.

'NO, I WON'T GO' I screamed and I was laughing so hard tears actually started to roll down my cheeks. Being like this; being high on life made feel as if I was on top of the world it was a giddy, feeling I fell back on the ground. I got up only to find a wet patch on my bum. Edward was in hysterics by this point and everyone was outside.

'Ah...Bella you've got a wet spot on your Dairy Air' Jasper sang with his southern ascent full on display. I recognized and suddenly I froze again and another memory flung threw my mind. It was the day I met Jasper.

'_Oh Bella, you have to meet him...his so perfect' Alice gushed over her new crush. Jasper Hale was all people talked about around the school, he had arrived yesterday and Alice had four classes with him. He had a sister called Rosalie; she was coming later on in the week._

_The weeks came and went and I still hadn't m et Jasper Alice never stopped talking about his 'sexy southern accent' or his 'tousled blonde locks' she wanted to run her fingers threw. We sat down in the cafeteria and Alice signalled for someone to come join us. I didn't look up it was probably Emmett or Edward._

_A chair next to me shuffled , but no one sat down. A few seconds past and I looked up. A cute boy with blue eyes and 'Alice's' tousled blonde hair was looking back at me._

'_S'cuse me Ma'am mind if I sit here' Jasper asked in what defiantly was a sexy southern voice._

I snapped out of it, Edward was shaking me as I was almost limp in his arms. I looked up. I stood and walked over to Jasper.

'Oh Jazz' I purred while bating my eyelashes and giving him an angelic smile.

'Ah...yea Bells' I sauntered over to him and when I was a few feet away I threw myself at him and he caught me bridal style. Everyone was looking at me with incredulous looked on their faces but Alice was glaring and me and her face was red.

'Bella...what are you doing?' She said closing her eyes, trying to calm herself.

'Oh, don't be jealous Ali Cat...you too Edbin I just remembered Jasper'. I laughed and put a sloppy kiss in his cheek before I got up and hugged Alice who now understood and was laughing at my high-on-life-attitude. The day went on and everyone ended up going home (along with Jasper). I went to my balcony and looked at the stars.

My points of reason; each individually coming back into my life after a _long_ black, very dark night.

_It could only go up from here_ I thought to myself.

But what comes up must come down.

... Awwww... Aren't Edward and Bella the sweetest THANG he he. Things will go up with Bella but she will still have some challenges ahead of her.

I could go on for age as to why you should review but I'm just going to day it makes me happy.

Flick

xoxox


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't fear chapter six is here ( Sorry Coffee makes me go Hypo**

**The song for this Chapter is Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the original Author. Stephanie Meyer**

...

**Gone with the wind**

**Chapter Six**

**Desire**

**Edward**

It was now winter and the school had been closed down for three whole weeks due to a thick blanket of snow covering it. The usual gang had decided to go on a road trip for the weeks off , we might as well use the time we were given for something?

Bella was asleep on my couch when I woke up. She stayed over last night and I volunteered m y room but she was so selflessly stubborn that I caved in and she slept on the couch. I opened my French doors and walked out onto my balconony feeling the morning winters chill caressed my neck and face making me shiver and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. My balcony oversaw a lake that glistened as the rising sun reflected over it, making it look like diamonds were imbedded in the calm water. I stayed out there until the sun was just over head and a new day was started. Bella was now back at school full. Our relationship was okay we hadn't gone very far, she didn't want to start anything when her memory was still so foggy. But I was angry; she had remembered Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and even Rosalie.

But me, no she still can't remember me. I heard movement behind me and I turned around to see Bella standing there with tears in her eyes.

'Love, what's wrong? She just fell to the ground lying in a ball with tears falling over her cheeks. I sank down to her height and pulled her to my chest.

'Let me go!' I can't do this!' she kept screaming, her hands formed fists and she bate them against them against my chest. Her tears soaked my chest and eventually her wild hysterical sobs turned to whimpers. I brushed her hair back from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

'Why? Why can't I remember you, I want to. So bad?' she choked water filled the brims of my eyes and the traitor tears flowed over my cheeks as well.

'You will remember Bella you have to wait?' I said in a strained voice.

'Will you wait for me though?' She asked. Little did Bella realize but she is all I wait for I would wait for every aching minute of forever to be near her again.

'Without a doubt' was all I said before she sniffled and got up extending a hand towards me to help me up. We walked downstairs and had breakfast. Everyone was oblivious to her emotion outburst upstairs Bella put on a brave face and gave everyone an authentic smile.

A least she could hold a smile on her face, I couldn't this pain was killing me from the inside out.

**Bella**

I left the Cullen's house later that night and instead of going home I went straight to my cliff. The sun was making the water a deep purple colour as it fell beyond the horizon, it was truly beautiful. I regained my memory of the people I knew and the people I held dear to me.

But not the person I wanted to remember the most...Edward.

He said that he would wait for forever for me to remember him, but what if I never could the look he gave me after telling me that said not to doubt him. But how could I not if I couldn't remember Edward for..._Edward_ truly and being able to give my heart to him.

A breeze flew past and I felt the welcoming evening chill fall upon me. I stood up and walked over to edge of my cliff. I lifted my arms feeling the breeze blow around and threw me. I looked down to the water and my hair threw its self into the sky like it wanted to disconnect its self from my scalp and fly away.

I then noticed something on the cliff face, a piece of the cliff stuck out of the face. It was dark red in comparison to the brown cliff. I froze and something clicked.

The wound on my back.

The blood on the cliff face.

Washing up on the beach.

The clothes being found on the cliff.

My clothes being missing when I fell.

The girl jumping off a cliff in suicide.

It was me! I remembered the accident. I was the one who had jumped off the cliff.

_The ocean was beautiful as the sun set. An extravagant pink was reflected in it from the setting sky above it. I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow through my Brown locks. I came here when I wanted to get away from everything. _

_I stood up. My hair was still blowing out around my face. I stripped out of my clothes but kept my underwear on. I realized that if I didn't drown and if I didn't get pummelled by the jagged rocks on the bottom of cliff...I could freeze to death and hopefully that would be the end of it, my life and the sadness. With tears in my eyes I said my final goodbye._

'_Goodbye Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I love you all' I whispered as I stretched out my arms, bent my knees and flung myself off the edge of the cliff. _

_I was stabbed in the back by one of the sharp rocks, I could feel the rock penetrate my bare back and make a gash up it, I could feel blood pour out of the wound. I screamed in agony, the last of my cries muffled by intake of water as I splashed into the ocean. I could feel my warm blood colouring the crystal water that engulfed me. The blackness took over and I smiled slightly to myself that it was finished._

'Bella, Don't jump' A voice called from behind me. I spun around, losing my footing and I felt backwards and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see me free fall to the depths below.

'NO BELLA' the voice cried in agony as they saw me fall over the edge.

My life truly was a big case of Déjà Vu.

I screamed...

...

Ooh CliffHANGeR?

Do guys think I should continue with this story?

I am still looking for someone who would like to write a story with me.

I am also looking for anyone who would like to ne my Beta?

Just PM!

Flick

xoxoxox


End file.
